In the Shadows
by MeraleeRose
Summary: Rouge Cheney is captured and tortured, but There is a girl with him and she needs his help. What happens when he falls in love with her. (Im Terrible at summaries ) Rouge x Oc Sting x Yukino


My first attempt at a story I hope you like it. Please Review and tell me what you think. This takes place after the Tenrou Arc and before the Grand Magic Games.

Chapter 1

Rouge Cheney looked around his cell that he has been chained up in the cell for weeks. He is covered in bruises, scrapes, his clothes all ripped and torn and covered in blood. You can see all his ribs. He gets little to no food everyday. He looked next to him to see a girl the same age as him. She had beautiful brown hair and curves in all the right places. She is in much worse shape that him. She is covered in blood and has cuts, scrapes and bruises all over her body. But the worst thing for Rouge was when he had to hear them torture her. They would beat her and whip her. They would even raped her. He hated hearing her scream in agony. They had grown close to each other over the weeks they had been stuck there.

Rouge looked up when he heard the door creek open. The man that walked in had a green t-shirt on and khaki shorts on. He has black eyes and he is bald. This man would come in everyday and torture the girl and then take some of Rouges magic. The man was holding the lacrima that contained the shadow dragon slayers magic. You could see the shadows moving around and it looked beautiful. The man looked up at Rouge and smirked.

"Good morning, Rouge. I hope you slept well." Rouge hated the sound of his voice. Rouge glared at the man and pulled at the chains that held him to the wall. "What do you want?" He sneered.

The man laughed at him and walked towards the girl. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "How's my little Aki doing today?" He smirked at her when she tried to pull her face away. "What's wrong you don't like me?" She started to pull at her chains the more he talked. He started to lick and bite at her neck. She turned her head to look at Rouge as she began to cry. "Stop...Please...Rouge!...Help me Please!"

Rouge growled at the man "Leave her alone." The man stopped and looked at Rouge and smirked. "What are you going to do about it?" Then he went back to sucking and bite no at her neck until they heard a loud bang and everything stopped. They all looked at the door when is slammed open and they yelled to the man with the lacrima.

"Sabertooth mages are here! We need to get rid of the lacrima and fast!" The man looked up at the girl and smirked. "Well it's your lucky day, Aki." He gripped the the lacrima in one hand and the other held her head up against the wall. Then he jammed the lacrima into her right eye. She let out an ear-splitting scream as the lacrima was forced into her head.

Rouge never showed his emotions but when I came to Akia he could not keep his walls from crumbling down. Rouge pulled at his chains as hard as he could while she continued to scream and cry as the men ran out the door. "AKIA!" He pulled at the chains until the finally broke and he fell to the floor. He jumped up as fast as he could. His muscles hurt so bad, all he wanted was to let the darkness of unconsciousness but he had to get to Akia as soon as he could.

He ran to her and used his shadows to unlock the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Once she was free from the chains she fell into Rouges arms and he slowly lowered them to the ground. He pulled her into him lap and held her close to his chest while rubbing gentle circles on her back. "It's ok, don't worry I got you." He whispered soothing words to her till her sobs died down. She held onto like he was her life live.

Akia passed out a couple minutes later. "Rouge!" Rouge looked up to see his best friend standing in the doorway with Orga and Yukino. Rouge gave him a small and tired smile and stood up with Akia in his arms. "Come on we need to get out of here before the building collapses." Rouge tried to keep up with them as they ran but he saw getting tired really fast. Sting turned around and took Akia from his arms and had Orga pick up Rouge and carrie them out. Yukino looked back at Akia and promised herself that she will never let anything happen to her agian. And Celestial Mages never brake a promise.


End file.
